vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Sun
Project Sun is a pro fusion power advocate group. They deal in educating people about what fusion is and how the technology works. They have traveling fusion demonstrators that shows how a fusion reactor operates and the safety features of a plant. They fund several traveling fusion shows featuring a super truck and several cars, all electric of course. Fairs, school stops, sporting events, any place they are allowed to set up. Things they point out: *One truck sized plant can provide power for a neighborhood of three hundred houses. That plant is well within the means of that neighborhood to buy themselves and own outright. Local power plants mean no high voltage transmission lines to maintain or to fail. The decentralized power grid is smarter and more flexible to damage. *Large factories can have dedicated plants and not be dependent on local utility companies for power. The operating costs are a fixed and known thing. No rate hikes. *Fusion powered ships float in the fuel. There is no oil to spill and in the worse case scenario they have no radioactive residues. The engine room is smaller and they require no bunker space. More cargo for an equal sized vessel. * Impulse aircraft (Also fusion) can reach around the world in half an hour, travel into space and to other planets. Again, nothing to burn, no fuel to dump. Reaction mass is non flammable, non toxic water. *Petroleum stations and their toxic problems are a thing of the past. Fusion powered cars, electric motors and krellite cells are nearly maintenance free, charge at home and can cross the nation on a single charge. Pennies to the mile to run. They work in fund raising to get fusion plants to third world nations. Their motto is "Fusion is Freedom". Local chapters will pick an out of the way, poor as dirt village and work to get a fusion electric generator installed in that village. Power brings fresh water, power makes clinics possible. Power means refrigeration for safe food, Internet access, Power lifts people from poverty and aids their education. The Ravens are firm supporters and fund raisers for Project Sun. Project Sun is also working to get the remaining fission power plants shut down. Likewise they are anti-coal. Natural gas plants are low on the list, being the least dangerous and polluting. Hydro power or other non combustion power is off their sights. Project Sun lawyers teach local groups how to seize sub-stations under eminent domain in order to return power to local control. Opposition You wouldn't think they would get opposition but they do. *Mothers Against Everything is vocal about any change as negative and they get astroturfed by the big utilities. Local fusion is death to the big utility companies. It has already dealt them a crippling blow and they are fighting like crazy to keep power centralized. The cost of decommissioning old plants is falling increasingly on their stockholders, as customers opt out of the utility in favor of local fusion. *Gaia's Cradle objects to their message of civil space travel. Space must remain the domain of the big government. *Third world governments that like their people exactly in the impoverished and uneducated state they are. Well fed, well educated populations ask uncomfortable questions of corrupt dictators. *GNOME - Which is weird. Fusion power means no fossil fuels, and is an early stage toward technology with little or no impact on Earth's ecology. But something about the idea of sustainable high technology drives the GNOME members crazy. Their dogma says technology is bad, and good technology that violates the dogma is something they hate worse than a coal fired plant. They have damaged or vandalized a number of portable fusion plants, much to the dismay of people who like electricity. Category:Groups Category:Politics Category:Technology Category:Advocate